What Were You Thinking?
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: James and Sirius argue the night after Snape finds out that Remus is a werewolf.


Title: What Were You Thinking?

Summary: James and Sirius argue the night after Snape finds out that Remus is a werewolf.

Notes: Well, I've had this idea for a while, kept saying I was going to do it, and forgot. And tomorrow, I'll put up What Not To Do To Slytherins.

James Potter had just left the Hospital Wing. Remus was not speaking and he knew why. He had not slept the night before after Dumbledore had that little talk with him and Snape, and he had gone to the hospital wing first thing in the morning to check on Remus.

Sirius had somehow managed to avoid him. He figured that Sirius knew he was probably livid. And he was.

He found Sirius and Peter in the library. Sirius was telling Peter something and smirking. Peter was looking slightly eager, until he caught sight of James.

"Can I talk to you?" James asked, trying to regain his composure as he spotted a couple fourth year Hufflepuffs lurking nearby.

"Now?" Sirius asked, a bit surprised that James was not biting his head off. "As in... here? In the library?"

James was not in the mood to joke. He grabbed Sirius by the scruff of his robes and dragged him out of the library and into the nearest empty classroom.

"What is your problem?" Sirius asked, looking disgruntled as he straightened his robes.

"What were you thinking?" James demanded, slamming the door shut with a flick of his wand.

"Well, just now, I'm thinking what you've gotten into."

"That wasn't what I meant." James said with a glare. "You know it. Now, what the hell were you thinking, sending Snape down there?"

"I was thinking Remus could handle him." Sirius said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides, I didn't think the little grease ball would go through with it."

"Well, he did. He saw Remus."

Sirius raised an eyebrow but waited for James to continue.

James stared at him before spluttering in shock. "Did you – What about Remus? Did you think of him, hmm? He could have killed Snape!"

"It would have been for the best." Sirius shrugged. "Besides, Remus hasn't it in him to cause harm to another living thing."

"Werewolf." James thought that one word answer covered that point.

"And, did you think," James continued, walking over to the teacher's desk and sitting atop it, "what would happen to Remus if Dumbledore had not made Snape promise that he would not say anything?"

"Dumbledore made him promise." Sirius pointed out. "You know it won't get out."

James was going to ask Sirius what about them getting out of school, but "You didn't think of Remus at all!" came rushing out instead.

"I did." Sirius said, hopping onto the nearest desk and staring at James. "But let me ask you something: why save Snape? Why not let him go on and -- "

"It would have been worse for Remus." James said. "And, frankly, as much as I hate him, I wouldn't want Snape's blood on my hands."

Sirius scoffed. "You had nothing to do with it!"

"Snape would have thought so anyway."

James was beginning to feel a bit less angry. And the less angrier he got, the more tired he realized he was. He rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn. Sirius watched him with a small scowl at his lips.

He felt James was overreacting. Remus would be fine. Dumbledore would see to that. And Snape, he felt, they did not have to worry about. When you make a promise to Dumbledore, you'd best uphold it.

"You look like you'd rather be in bed." Sirius muttered.

"I would, but first, you're going to the hospital wing."

"Going to hex me?" Sirius asked.

"No," James said, pocketing his wand, "you're apologizing to Remus. And you're going to mean it."

Sirius sighed faintly as James hopped off the desk he was on and waiting for Sirius to get up and follow him. Sirius got to his feet and followed him out of the door and to the Hospital Wing.

At the door, they peered around. Pomfrey was in her office and no one else was there. Remus was wide awake, his breakfast untouched.

He glanced up as the door squeaked open and James nudged Sirius inside.

"Sirius wants to apologize." James began.

"Sirius wants to apologize, or, you're making him?" Remus asked softly. He still had this surprised, fearful expression on his face.

"Bit of both." Sirius muttered, his hands in his pockets. "Look, mate, sorry. Snape spotted you and Pomfrey. Either way, he would've found out."

"Did you have to be cruel about it?" Remus asked. "I could've bitten him. Or killed him." he said, paling.

Sirius said nothing. He was still convinced that Remus did not have it in him, werewolf state of mind or not. He crossed his arms over his chest again and added, "James said Dumbledore sorted it out."

"And Dumbledore's good at that." Remus agreed. "Just do me a favor and, if Snape baits you, then please don't do anything about it."

Sirius nodded in agreement. He and James left Remus to rest a little while after that.

"He took that better than I thought." Sirius muttered.

"Because we're all he's got." James pointed out. "And he's not very willing to let go, no matter what. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."

With that, he left Sirius to stand and gawk at him, feeling very glad that he had finally gotten his point across.


End file.
